Smutty Japanese
by Bercelak
Summary: Slowly he licked over her cheek to her earlobe and nibbled it a bit. “Ahh Luci… Motto…” She panted lustfully. “Yaritai Teme…” He obeyed her wish. General Het Smut
1. Rough Loving

He slowly kissed over her ankle upwards to her knees. His caresses were so soft, it almost felt tickling to her. Nibbling he wandered over her inner thigh, while his hands stroked her sides. She moaned loud as he pulled her panties down and started to lick her. With his free hands he took off her shirt and ripped off her bra. She spread her legs further apart and started to pant a little. "Ikasete" She gasped between moaning. He chuckled a bit and stopped, raised his head and licked over his lips. "Baka Ona"

Slowly, almost too slowly she thought, he pushed her down on the bed and moved on top of her, laid down between her legs. "Anata wa sei desu?" He asked her teasingly.

"Urusai gaki!" Her voice was shaking from lust, although she managed to sound angry.

"Shte"

Again he chuckled before he kissed her fiercely and started to massage her breasts. She licked over his lower lip and let her tongue slip into his mouth, moving it fast inside and out of him as if she was fucking him. She let her hands wander over his back, moving them to his pants and started to open them.

He licked down her neck, over one of her nipples and sucked, used his teeth a bit. She moaned loud and pulled his pants down. Fast he kicked them off his ankles, down to the floor, while he ripped her short skirt off her body and throw it away.

They rubbed their naked bodies against each others, as she gave in to a passionate kiss. She spread her legs further apart and finally he moved inside her. He didn't even thought about starting slow, he gave her hard thrusts and went faster with every movement he did. She moaned loud underneath him, when he let go off her mouth. Slowly he licked over her cheek to her earlobe and nibbled it a bit.

"Ahh Luci… Motto…" She panted lustfully.

"Yaritai Teme…"

He obeyed her wish and fucked harder, faster, deeper, and longer.

As she came she cried his name and leaned her head back into one of the soft pillows. He saw her creamy white neck and couldn't resist. He bit her first soft, but her yelling made him so hot, he had to bite down until he could taste her blood. It made her yell more and more. And he loved that. He kept up his pace until he had his own climax and kissed her in the meanwhile, letting her taste her own blood. He pulled away to grunt something happy sounding and let himself fall beside her.

Luci breathed normally again after a few seconds, but Kimiko still needed some time to catch her breath again. He turned on his side and watched her a bit.

Her upper chest was moving up and down fast. She looked to him and saw what he was looking at.

"My eyes are here." She said and pointed up to her face.

He laughed a bit and looked up. "Don't tell me now I'm not allowed to look at your opai. That just wouldn't make any sense now."

"I didn't say that, did I?" She pouted a bit.

"No you didn't." He leaned over her. He rose his hand and grabbed a strand of her short brown hair, twisted it between two fingers. "Let's do another round. I feel like it at the moment."

She giggled a bit. "Sukebe"

"I know you want it too, Kimi-Hime."

"Never said I don't."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her on one of her sides and pulled her close to him.

"Ii keisu" He said with his usual smirk when he grabbed her ass and pushed his groin against hers. She moaned a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck and one of her legs around one of his, as he shifted and laid on top of her again…

The End?

*cough* rather not *cough*


	2. I Love You

They laid side by side on her bed.

"Shimatta" She whispered and turned her back to him, sat up.

He looked up and watched her taking her shirt back on. "What's up with you?"

She sighed, "It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really" she said while flopping back down on the bed.

"Tell me if you want" and he shifted so he could look in her eyes.

For a second she looked at him, but then she looked in the opposite direction and sighed.

"I'm not sure if you really want to hear that."

"Just give it a try, if I didn't want to hear it, ill forget it"

"If I tell you this it can ruin whatever it is we have together." she mumbled sad.

He sat up and pulled her in his arms, "Whatever you're gonna say, I promise it won't change a thing"

She looked up to him. "I… I-"

"Yes, I'm listening" he said while playing with her hair a little.

She mumbled something but he couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell him.

"Speak a little louder; I didn't get what u said Kimi-chan"

She sucked some more air into her lungs, before she did. "I love you, Luci."

The hand that was playing with her hair slowed a little, but he didn't let her out of his embrace.

"As much as I don't wanted it to happen, my feelings towards you have changed slight"

She stayed quiet, and tried not to sob from what she thought she would hear.

"I like you too Kimi, but on the level of a crush, but I won't allow my crush to grow to love"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shifted and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings Kimi" and he hugged her tighter against him and kissed the top of her head.

She wiped her tears away and smiled a bit. "I knew it anyways. So"

"You're cuter when you smile" He said and stroke over her wet cheek.

She sighed and said more to herself than to him. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Maybe we should see each other less? So you can get over it?"

But she didn't want that, she would rather give up all to stay with him for the rest of her life. And she would never admit this.

"I don't know…" She was addicted to the way he was treating her. "Didn't u promise that it won't change a thing?" The last she said with an unsure voice. She really didn't want to ruin it.

It just had been a relief, telling him how she was feeling for him. She felt much better already.

"Like I said, I knew it. I knew that I had no chance from the beginning."

Now it was his turn to sigh, "It's just that I don't want this to go overboard, for both our sakes"

She buried her head in his chest again. "If you really are in love with me, I don't want to give you the feeling of hope that isn't there, Kimi" He slowly stroked over her back. "I don't want to hurt you like this"

"If it really would hurt that, I wouldn't stay in this position." She said. He could feel her warm breath on his skin. "And it isn't hope what I feel when I think about you and me."

Her eyes were closed and she tried to enjoy his embrace.

"You have to know, that I forget about everything when we are together like this. When you leave, I know who I am again. Who you are and where you belong to." She was smiling. "I can live with all of that. I'm happy with how it is going at the moment. I just wanted to tell you how I was feeling for you. I didn't wanted to say with 'I love u' or 'Go dump your housewife and stay with me forever'"

"I know that you didn't meant it like that, same as that your feelings towards me where stronger then the friends with benefits". He thought a moment of what to say, "When you know who you are again, what do you see?" he asked, pure out of curiosity. His hand that was stroking over her back had slowly moved lower and now went over her still bare ass and thighs.

"I don't know how to explain this to you, Luci" she said while tracing her fingers up and down his chest.

"If you can't, then you don't have to" he told her while his hand crept up her inner thigh.

A shiver ran down her back and she moved her hands to her shirt, took it off again. Slowly Luci pushed two fingers inside her and started to move them in a steady pace. She moaned impatient and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself closer again. He bent down his head a bit and kissed her greedy, while he stroked over her side with his free hand.

He moved his hand over her side up to her breast and squeezed her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She moaned more as he added a 3rd finger into her. Her hands were stroking down his back and as she moved them upwards again, she used her nails and scratched over his skin.

They rubbed their tongues against each others.

He moved his fingers harder and harder, and when the 4th entered her she yelled out his name.

A couple of thrusts later she did it again and came. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed hard. One of her hands wandered off to his lower regions. He stroked over her hair as he removed his hands from between her legs. She gently started to touch him while still trying to get her breath back.

Kimiko stroked him and squeezed a bit, while she was still huffing. He moaned a bit when she moved her hands faster and licked over his collar bone. Luci moved his hands to her hips and pulled her near. She let go off him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly he shifted and moved on top of her. Kimi lifted her head and kissed him again. He pulled back and leaned with his hands on her knees.

Then he lifted her legs over his shoulders and moved inside of her slowly. She gasped.

He was doing it slowly today, well at first. And it was nice for a change, Kimi thought. Luci held her in place with his hands on her hips, when he went faster with every thrust he gave her.

She started to pant when they reached their usual level of screwing. Huffing she grabbed the sheet she was lying on. He bowed down over her and pushed his tongue in and out of her mouth.

She closed her lips tight around his tongue every time. One of his hands left her hip, trailed his up her side, and cupped it over one of her breasts. He released it again and slowly moved one finger around her nipple. He heard her moan into his mouth, and he rubbed his finger over it now.

As she moaned more he pinched.

Suddenly someone opened the door to Kimiko's bedroom.

Had she forgotten to lock the front door again…?

"Kimi! Oh god…!"

"Go sempai!"

Both of them looked at the doorway with wide eyes.

"Jamie, shut up" Demachi hit him on the head.

"Kisa-saaaan" and he hide behind her.

Kisecca was just staring, jaw dropped on the floor, eyes big and black with little white pupils.

Demachi was calm as always, "Luci, at least let her have the chance to cover up, Kisa, snap out of it" and also the blue girl got a hit to the head from her red eyed friend.

Luci got off of Kimi, who grabbed her sheets and covered herself a bit, while Luci just put his pants on fast. "Better like that, Uchiha?" He said ironical and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah that's better."

"What do you want here anyways…?" Kimi asked finally and looked at the three of them. Her cheeks turned red and she pulled the sheets up till her chin.

"I forgot…" Kisecca said and was still staring at them.

"Kisa promised me ice cream, but she wanted to pick up you first Kimi" Jamie pointed out happily.

"Oh..yeah..true that was it..." said a still stupiefied Kisecca.

"And you never heard about a doorbell or knocking?" Luci said while rolling his eyes.

"As if we would expect something like this on the middle of the day..." Demachi said while doing the same. "And with you none the less..." Kisecca managed to get out. "What about Saso?"

Kimi lowered her head, "I haven't been with Saso for a while now Kisa..."

"What… really? I'm too much in the D-Room…"

"Oh yes we all are, but you the most fish girlie." Luci laughed.

"God! Just go out for a second that I can get dressed again!" Kimi sighed and looked at them again.

"Don't be shy now, Kimi-Hime, they already saw you naked."

Demachi grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room to, "You have no manners at all, asshole"

Jamie closed the door behind them so Kimi could change.

She quickly put her clothes back on and followed them afterwards.

"Thank you Dema-chan." Kimi said and smiled at her.

"No problem."

There was now a big very uncomfortable silence between them.

"That's awkward." Kimiko admitted after a while.

"Indeed." Kisecca agreed, while Luci walked back into Kimi's bedroom for his vest and his cap.

"Let's go now to get some ice cream for James-chan." He said as he came back.

Jamie jumped through the room and out of the flat, while the others walked out normally.

Kimiko locked the front door and followed them quickly.


	3. Goodbye Isn't A Farewell

She was awake now for a couple of hours. But she didn't dare to open her eyes. What she would see was too much for her now. She swore herself she wouldn't do it again, after her boyfriend forgave her. And she betrayed him again. She swore herself she wouldn't do it again, after her boyfriend became her fiancé. And she betrayed him again. Again and again. She always told herself to stop. She really tried it. And then she did it again. But this was the worst of all betrayals she ever committed.

She had sex with another guy in the night before she would marry. Even though she couldn't remember everything, she knew what she did with him. Because they always did the same: Hard rough sex without any feelings.

But something was really wrong today. He never stayed with her afterwards. Never. He always returned to his love. And also she did it like this, when she had her boyfriend back.

Now she listened to the breathing of the man beside her and the silence.

As her alarm clock rang, the radio turned on and it started to play a song, maybe a bit too loud. She sat up and opened her eyes.

i I got this feeling  
Sick and tired of wheeling and dealing  
You set my heart on fire - uuhhh  
I've got a crush on you...  
I feel so dizzy  
Oh boy – every time you´re near me  
And I think that your sweet kiss is overdue  
I've got a crush on you/i

The song woke him up. He grumbled bothered and looked at her. But the song got uninteresting after a while to him. She didn't pay any attention to him at all, was just too busy listen to the song. She sat there, without any clothing, and her sheet had dropped on her lap when she sat up so fast.

He had to grin when he remembered what she did to him when she was drunk.

Kimiko and her friends were at a party, last party for her as a not married woman. And it happened that Luci was at the same party somehow. Well let's skip the uninteresting stuff and let's talk about the part where Kimiko was really drunk from too much vodka and she ended up fucking Luci in her old flat, where she planned to stay at the day before the marriage.

She pushed him onto her couch and sat on his lap, when she kissed him fiercely. He didn't really complain. It was interesting seeing her like this, after a few years of their friendship with special benefits. He never saw her that drunk that she became that violent. Okay. She always had liked it hardcore and he gave her, but it was always him who took the initiative. But now she did. She ripped his shirt off him and started to rub his groin hard with one of her knees, made him moan. When she licked over his neck and bit him teasingly soft, he demanded her to do it harder. And she did. She bit down his neck until he bled. When his blood ran over his chest she licked it up and started to suck one of his nipples, bit it. He groaned in pleasure and laid his arms around her waist. After a while she returned to his mouth, kissed him rough and he kissed her back. In the meanwhile she scratched over his body, down to his pants and opened them. As he tugged at her shirt she took it off fast and threw it down. He pulled her closer as he opened her bra and pulled it down. He licked down her neck and over her soft breasts. Now he got impatient and ripped her skirt and panties off, while sucking at one of her nipples, making her moan. She pulled a bit on his pants, but couldn't take them off, so he moved a bit and did it for her. She shifted now on top of him, spread her legs further apart and gave in to another kiss. She bit his bottom lip, not too hard this time and let him rub his tongue against hers, before he shifted under her and moved inside her. She moaned loud and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned too a bit when she started to move on top of him. Again he laid his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to meet her moving. She dug her nails into his flesh and felt his hot and fast going breath near her ear when she started to scratch violently over his back.

After a climax and a few times of shifting they moved on her bed.

Luci sat up now too and grabbed her shoulder as she still listened to the song.

"Hey Kimi. Let's do another round."

Now she noticed him. She looked at him with a non impressed face.

"I'm going to marry today… So sure not."

"Why not? You didn't care on his birthday…"

Kimiko blushed a bit. He was right she didn't care, but that was because they weren't a couple by that time.

"That's not the same." She said then.

"Your wedding, your day." He finally said and started to search his clothes in the living room. When she had dressed too she followed him.

"You're still invited."

"Is okay." He just said and before he left he turned back to her. "We see later then."

He walked out of her flat and left her alone, that she could get ready for her wedding. A few minutes later a couple of friends came to her to help her with the dressing, her hair and the make-up.

"Did I see Luci walk out of the stairway, a few minutes earlier?" One of them asked Kimiko.

"Of course not, I just woke up, as u rang my bell." A weak smile appeared on her face when she answered.

Kimiko sat in a room of the marriage license bureau, waiting for the wedding to start. Suddenly she wasn't sure about if this was what she wanted. Being married to Sasori and all this shit…

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and she remembered that she locked the door.

"Kimi-chan, Sasori is waiting, come out."

"I need a few minutes, go away." Kimiko answered between sobbing.

"Are you alright?" "Just let me alone a few more minutes, please."

"Okay…"

Kisecca walked back to the room where the guests sat and told a few of them that Kimiko didn't want to leave the room yet.

Sasori wanted to go to her but then Luci jumped off his seat. "It brings bad luck when you see her before she comes out herself." He told Sasori and walked to the room the bride was in.

Sasori looked at him with a death glare but didn't say anything, just sighed when he wasn't able to see Luci anymore.

"Open this damn door, Kimi." He said while knocking on the door.

"Go away Luci."

"I won't go. So just open now."

After a few seconds she opened the door and let him in.  
"Why are you hiding here?"

She didn't answer at first.

"Weren't you scared before you married?"

Luci sighed. "Just marry him already. You can divorce when you get sick of him."

"B-But…-"

"Kimi, I thought you already got that I'm not available anymore."

"It's not about that, brat!" She said while pouting and looked away.

"Then just let's say good bye and finally get out of each other life's."

She looked up to him and shrugged. "Okay. Goo…-"

He suddenly kissed her suddenly and pushed her against a wall. She automatically opened her mouth for him and he rubbed his tongue against hers. As he parted and licked down her neck she sighed.

"Didn't you say we should say good bye?"

He laughed a bit. "But I am saying good bye to you right now, Kimi-Hime. Open my pants."

Kimiko did what he demanded and opened his pants and pulled them a bit down. As always he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"And now hold your dress and lift it up."

Again she did what he wanted from her and lifted her long skirt. He moved his hands to her panties and pulled them quickly down. After this he lifted her up, she spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips, while she still held the dress. He pushed her even harder against the wall and kissed her again fiercely on the mouth. Luci moved a bit and entered her with a hard thrust. She moaned into the kiss and enjoyed their last time together. He moved as fast and hard as he could and moved to her earlobe to nibble it a bit. She was panting and moaning, tried not to scream his name, even if she loved to do that. It was better to be silent at the moment.

As she came she hid her face in the material of Luci's suit to drown her yell. He held his pace up, forced himself into her until he came too. Luci moved away from the wall but held her in place and carried her to the couch in the room. He let her sit down and put his pants back on.

Kimiko pulled her panties back on and looked at him, while she brought her dress back in place.

He walked to the door and opened it. "And now get your ass out of here and marry."

"Okay." She answered and smiled a bit.

She still wasn't sure about this, but Luci was right.

"And Kimi-chan… A goodbye isn't a farewell." He told her with a smirk before he walked back to the other guests and his own wife.

Kimiko watched him walk away. He was right. That really was not a farewell.

Before she followed him, she checked her looks in the mirror and smiled at herself, repeating what he told her.

"A goodbye isn't a farewell..."


End file.
